One Love?
by Arysa
Summary: Zelgadis proposes to his one love. This short fic has spoilers right through the end of Slayers Try, if you have not seen the series, please do not ruin it for yourself. Everyone else R&R! Thank you.


Standard Disclaimer: The following characters do not belong to me ...

** One Love?  
By: Arysa**

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"I love you, " says Zelgadis. "I need to start with that, so sit and I'll continue." he commands.

The young woman sits down hard on the bed, stunned. The chimera had arrived with the break of dawn bringing more warmth than the sun into her lonely life.

"But … you weren't my first love." continues Zelgadis as he relates his story.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

She was the first, but funnily enough, I didn't know that at first. She looked at me and saw a man. I was confused but Rezo and then Copy Rezo kept us quite busy. Later, she mobilized our mini-army to find a cure for me and I thought, maybe, just maybe this might be her way of returning my love. When it became clear that the Clair Bible would not help me, she looked into my eyes and into my soul and told me the power I had in my body was incredible and how could I deny her anything? And I let go … and I was just myself … until I saw …

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Zelgadis stops and turns away from his chosen one to compose his features. Upon return he pulls back his hood trying to reveal more of himself to his love but reflexively his arms cross in front of his body as if to shield his heart.

"Being Chimera means much, you must decide if it is what you want." he states.

The young lady jumps up quickly attempting to embrace her guest but is strongly pushed back onto the bed.

"You cannot decide until I finish." says Zelgadis.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

With my enhanced eyes I can see quite far. After we defeated Hellmaster Phibrizzo, I saw Gourry chase Lina into the heavens. Yes, they were in the heavens, it seems a man can do much when he is in love, but I understand that now.

When Gourry reached the clouds, there was no Lina. Yet still he chased higher, instinctively using the magic of the light sword to propel him onwards and then … Lina was returned. He held her tightly and kissed her strongly. My heart stopped as Lina kissed him back and I knew it was over; I never thought to see any of you again. Yet fate, it seemed, had different plans for me.

I next met Lina and Gourry at the New World Ship launching ceremony. When I met them I … made a nasty comment about Gourry's possible sexual frustration as Lina's aura spoke volumes about her virginity. Neither understood my comment or my pain but I understood that neither was ready to admit their feelings and so I had hope. And then I saw you … I was shocked by your beauty, I wondered why I had not noticed before, but then we were … distracted.

Do you remember when I was paired with Lina in that temple? She held my arm and we made our way together and it was … nice, and you … you were jealous?! I could not understand why anyone would fight over me, especially with Lina. I must admit though that I forgot you when later in a Fun House I saw Lina in a dress for the first time, she was gorgeous. 

Ahhh … I see that you're crying. Please understand that I'm not intentionally cruel. I cannot baby you and will not talk down to you. If you choose me, you will be my equal, my partner, my love, forever. Hush now.

Did I ever tell you what happened to us when we were separated? We were on different islands separated by ocean and would you believe it! Lina even managed to find an adventure in the middle of the endless waters. That's when I first noticed that she has … other less attractive qualities. I refused to partake in her new quest and spent the time quietly contemplating you.

As soon as we reunited I began to watch you, your beauty isn't just skin deep, it wells up from inside your soul. I can see you for miles even without the Chimera eyesight; you shine. Soon, you were all I could see.

You've stopped crying now, that's good.

I promised myself that if we lived through our last adventure I would never trouble any of you again. How could it be right for a fickle monster like myself to be with such goodness? But then, as the world crumbled around us you had one request … that if we survived I would come to you. And so here I am, I've fulfilled your request and have one for you.

Marry me, Amelia, I love you.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The End! 


End file.
